En busca de un título
by Alekia33
Summary: Hay veces en la vida que nos ocupamos más por buscar el título de nuestra vida y tener la mejor historia, que no nos ocupamos de vivirla... (Takari, Sorato, etc..) (El título es el de la historia)
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 "Mi vida"**

 **TAKERU POV**

Mi vida había sido un completo fracaso, al menos hasta ahora lo era. Todos mis amigos llevaban la vida perfecta, con familias, empleos y muchas cosas buenas por venir ¿mi vida?, la mía era miserable, sin una familia decente, sin un empleo estable, a los 25 pensé que estaría con un excelente puesto de trabajo, pensé que tendría una casa y no el mismo departamento en el que había vivido durante la universidad, pensé que tendría una novia que estaría próxima a convertirse en mi esposa… pensé que tendría muchas cosas, pero aquí estoy yo el portador del emblema de la esperanza, hundido en la desesperanza total… Yo era todo un fracaso.

Aun no entendía qué había pasado por mi cabeza en el momento que tomé esa decisión absurda, sabía que nada iba a funcionar, sabía que lo estaba haciendo por despecho ¡todo lo sabía!, y ahí estaba el imbécil de Takeru haciéndole caso a su raciocinio dañado por amor, siguiendo lo que me dictaba mi rencor y metiéndome en un lío para toda la vida.

Conocí a Nanami Hira en un bar que solía frecuentar con mis amigos, sin embargo nunca le había hecho mucho caso, mis pensamientos solo estaban en una sola mujer, Nanami parecía estar interesada en mí, solía platicar conmigo cuando nos encontrábamos e incluso llegamos a salir en compañía de sus amigos, sin ningún compromiso, pero aquel día donde me entere de lo que no sabía, me enteré que alguien más ocupaba su corazón, me entere que ahora serían dos dueños de su vida, ese día la vida misma se me deshizo y el Takeru racional dejó de existir y llegó el animal que soy hoy. Corrí directo a los brazos de Nanami, sabía que ella me entendería y realmente lo hizo, o al menos eso pensé, justo ese día me embriague hasta más no poder y estuve tan cerca de Nanami-chan que nos pudimos hacer uno mismo, no pensé en las consecuencias, no pensé que pudieran existir, a la mañana siguiente me desperté con la peor resaca en la historia de mi vida, que incluso Yamato tuvo que ir por mí y llevarme a mi casa.

Justo al mes de esa fatídica noche, me enteré de que llegaría una bendición a mi vida, una bendición negada por su padre y rechazada por su madre. Nanami no quería ser madre, yo no pensaba ser padre, no a los 25, no de una criatura que había concebido con una mujer que no amaba, sin embargo, algo en mi interior me decía que tenía que hacer todo por esa pequeña criatura y convencí a Nanami de tener al bebé. Pero solo de eso la pude convencer… Fueron los 9 meses que más sufrí, Nanami no me quería, se interesó en mí porque soy el hermano del fabuloso Yamato Ishida, cosa que me decepcionó aún más, ya que en algún punto de mi alma sentía que podía formar una familia con aquella chica, pero erré.

Nanami desapareció del mapa dejándome con el pequeño que yo le insistí en tener y es por eso que ahora con ya 26 años, tenía una lamentable soltería y vida paterna.

-¡Takeru, Takeru, Takeru!- gritaban en mi oído

-¿Qué sucede Patamon?- pregunté percatándome del estruendoso lloriqueo

-Takumi está…- empezó a decir

-Sí ya escuché- dije con cansancio, sin mover un solo músculo

\- ¿No irás a verlo? - preguntó casi en regaño

Me lo pensé por unos segundos, después me levanté, no era un padre desnaturalizado.

Llegué hasta la cuna del pequeño niño y sonreí como estúpido, a pesar de lo desafortunado que yo podía ser, Takumi realmente era un ángel.

-Papá está aquí- le dije al niño que poco a poco dejó a agitar rápidamente sus bracitos y comenzó a bajar la intensidad de su llanto- Eso es pequeño- dije de nuevo al notar como cesaba su lloriqueo

-Eh, Takeru ¡se parece mucho a ti! - dijo Patamon que se encontraba sobre el barandal de la cuna

-Realmente sí- dije silenciosamente. Takumi a su escaso mes de vida, tenía la cabeza cubierta de cabello rubio como el mío y Natsuko cada vez que lo veía decía que era idéntico a su padre, Michel Takaishi, sin embargo, yo le veía más gen Ishida que Takaishi.

\- ¿No lo cargarás? - pregunto Patamon haciéndole caricias al bebé

-Ya dejó de llorar, no es necesario- dije volviendo a mi negatividad

-Pero eres su padre Takeru- se quejó mi digimon

-Ahora no necesita a su padre, ha dejado de llorar- argumenté dándome la vuelta e ignorando a esos dos montones de ternura que se hallaban en la cuna.

-Padre desnaturalizado- dijo Patamon molesto y siguiendo jugando con el bebé

Regresé a mi habitación, donde tenía mi ordenador en el escritorio y una historia inconclusa aún, aquel libro era mi esperanza, pretendía salir de mi miseria con aquella historia. Comencé a escribir algunas líneas, pero no llegaba a mí la suficiente inspiración, seguía pensando en muchas cosas de mi vida, hoy me sentía peor que nunca, no sé si porque conforme pasaba el tiempo era más difícil hacerme a la idea de esta vida, o sí porque hoy exactamente cumplía un mes Takumi y eso solo me recordaba que todo pudo haber sido diferente. Golpeaba mis dedos con la mesa, mientras intentaba seguir escribiendo sobre nuestras aventuras en el Digimundo, pero lo único que lograba era acordarme de ella.

-¡Takeru!- escuché de nuevo que me gritaron, esta vez no era la voz de Patamon

-¿Eh? ¿Yamato?- pregunté viendo a mi hermano en la puerta de mi habitación

-Hace horas que te estoy llamando- dijo señalando mi móvil- nadie abría así que decidí entrar - terminó de decir seriamente, Yamato era la única persona que tenía llaves de mi departamento, así como yo tenía de su casa.

-Yo…- comencé a decir para disculparme, pero mi hermano me volvió a interrumpir

-Deberías de ver a Patamon -dijo seriamente- estaba haciendo todo un circo para adormecer a Takumi, le intentaba dar esto-dijo mostrándome lo que yo me acababa de percatar llevaba en la mano.

-Está bien- dije- es su leche, Patamon sabe donde tomarla

-¡Está congelada Takeru!, estaba en el refrigerador y Patamon obviamente no sabía que debía calentarla - Yamato llegaba a ser demasiado molesto

-Si lo sabe- contesté girando mi silla

-No, no lo sabe- - me dijo asentando el biberón frío frente a mí

-Yamato- dije - No tengo ganas de hablar con nadie, ¿a qué has venido? - dije volteando a verlo y clavando mi mirada en la suya

-Visité antes a Kaoru y Hikari - me dijo ignorando mi pregunta- siempre que voy a verlos Seiichi está durmiendo

-Hermano, no quiero…- y me volvió a dejar con las palabras en la boca

-Seiichi es idéntico a Hikari ¿lo sabías?- me preguntó y me limité a mover mi cabeza de lado a lado - castaño y de ojos grandes y cafés como ella

-Que interesante- dije fastidiándome del tema y rodando los ojos

-Duerme con el pulgar en la boca- seguía hablando - Igual que Seiichi

-Muchos bebés lo hacen Yamato- le contesté, fingiendo escribir - es algo normal en ellos

-Tú lo hacías de pequeño- dijo

-No me extrañaría que tu igual lo hubieras hecho, es común en los bebés Yamato- le dije mirándolo con enojo

-Probablemente- contestó serio y mirándome fijamente, con aquellos ojos tan penetrantes, tan iguales y diferentes a los míos - Takeru… Hikari y t... -comenzó de nuevo

-Yamato ¿a qué has venido?- volví a preguntar poniéndome de pie, ya sin paciencia - ¿Has venido a hablarme de la maravillosa vida de Hikari?

-Takeru ¿pero qué te sucede?- preguntó enfadado

-Tú mejor que nadie, sabe que no me interesa la vida de HIkari ¿por qué la mencionas? - dije colocando mi dedo índice en su pecho- Sabes perfectamente, cuánto me afecta esto Yamato y tú vienes para hablarme de lo maravillosa que es su relación con Kaoru, me hablas de su bebé como si no me doliera que tuvo un hijo con otro hombre

-En primer lugar no he venido a eso Takeru- me contestó bruscamente- en segundo lugar ¡Tú tuviste la culpa de que Hikari se alejara de ti!

-¿Y a qué has venido?- grité ignorando su segunda afirmación - ¿A restregarme tu maravillosa y feliz vida a lado de Sora? Para que vea como se pasean por mi casa como un feliz matrimonio con mi hijo en sus brazos, mientras tu pobre hermanito se lamenta en su cuarto por no saber qué hacer con su vida y ser un mal padre- le gritaba a mi hermano

-¡No te permito…- empezó a decir

-Porque no mejor vas con Sora e intentan tener un bebé, te aseguro que así ya serán la familia perfecta, ¡la que todos envidiarían! -mis palabras fueron calladas con una bofetada y la mirada de rabia de Yamato

-¡No somos perfectos! y si supieras lo mal que lo pasamos porque no hemos podido tener un bebé, no estuvieras gritando estupideces, pero no, ¡el pequeño Takeru ha decidido enfrentar sus problemas encerrándose y alejándose del mundo! ¡Deja de ser egoísta! Todos tenemos nuestros propios problemas, es momento de que tomes el papel que te toca asumir, ¡eres padre Takeru! tienes un hijo hermoso, y a mi y al mundo entero que quiere a ese bebé nos importa un comino quién es su madre, sólo nos importan él y tú, así que por favor, saca tu trasero de esta pocilga que tienes como habitación, despejate, olvida un momento tus problemas, olvida un momento a Hikari, fue un capitulo en tu vida que ya debes de cerrar, ella ya hizo su vida y es momento de que hagas la tuya- terminó de decir seriamente y dándose la vuelta- Sora no vino conmigo, mamá está con Takumi y Patamon - me terminó de decir saliendo de mi habitación

Me quedé callado y observando, sus palabras daban vueltas en mi cabeza, tenía mucha razón en sus palabras, pero era tan fácil decirlo, ¿qué sabía él del desamor?. Salí de la habitación y caminé hasta el pequeño cuarto justo a un lado del mío, escuché ruidos en la cocina y supuse que Yamato estaría ahí, me asomé en el cuarto y vi a mi madre sentada en una silla que el pequeño Takumi en brazos, meciéndolo suavemente.

-Hola cariño- me dijo mamá

-Hola- dije sin dejar de observarla, era una escena común en mi casa, Natsuko venía muy seguido a ayudarme con el niño, sin mencionar que era su primer nieto y eso la traía chiflada.

-He escuchado la pelea- me dijo sin dejar de prestar atención en el niño

-Mamá preferiría no…-comencé a hablar

-Creo que Yamato tiene razón - me dijo poniéndose de pie y colocando a Takumi en mis brazos- Este pequeño es tu hijo y debe de ser tu prioridad- me dijo dando un beso en la frente a cada uno - Deberías disculparte con él

-¡Él también me debe una disculpa!- reclamé

-Él sólo hace su papel de hermano mayor- me dijo antes de salir y dejarme sólo con el bebé que ya dormía.

Lo lleve conmigo a la sala de estar y lo recosté en un portabebé que se encontraba ahí, observé a mi hermano que cocinaba algo seriamente, mientras mamá intentaba ayudarlo pero Yamato simplemente estaba callado.

-¿Cómo está tu padre Yamato?- preguntó mamá a mi hermano, intentando hacerle conversación

-Bien- contestó secamente

-¿Viene aquí seguido Takeru?- me pregunto a mi observando la cajetilla de cigarros que papá acostumbra fumar

-Desde que nació Takumi viene más seguido- dije

Mamá sólo rodó los ojos, se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los dos teníamos muchas ganas de hablar, me volteó a ver como diciendo, "qué esperas para pedir perdón", ella no tenía la suficiente confianza con Yamato para poder ejercer presión sobre él. Pero no iba a suceder, al menos hoy no, en alguna parte de mi ADN tenía el gen Ishida y en momentos así salía a relucir mi orgullo.

-Son sorprendentemente iguales- se quejó mamá de ambos

Yamato terminó lo que estaba haciendo y se lavó las manos, se dirigió al abrigo que había dejado en el sillón y luego a mamá, le depositó un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Nos vemos Takeru- dijo para después salir.

Me quedé mirando la puerta y suspirando

-¿Quieres hablar de algo hijo?- me preguntó mamá

-Quiero volver a los 14- dije con pesadumbre

-Pero no se puede, tienes 25- me recordó mamá - Pero en verdad espero que vuelvas a tener esa alegría de hace 9 meses

-Todo es culpa de- empecé a decir

-No busques culpables Takeru- dijo- lo que pasó, pasó, y ahora debes vivir con eso

-Hikari nunca se debió haber casado con Kaoru- dije

-Tú la dejaste ir- afirmó mamá haciendo que me duela hasta el alma

-¡No la dejé ir! - dije molesto, pero eso era lo que no sabían los demás

-Esa no es la historia que conocemos- dijo para después probar la comida de mi hermano

Me limite a no hablar, al igual que ella me serví un poco de comida y me senté justo enfrente, sería una tarde larga en compañía de mamá.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Bueno primero que nada, nunca había escrito un fanfic de esta temática, en segunda tengo algunos fics abandonados D:, y en tercera se me ocurrió esto en el trabajo y he decidido escribirlo, pretende ser una historia larga, pero todo depende de ustedes, si les gusta o no, jejeje**

 **Aún no estoy muy segura del resumen, ni del título, pero espero que después de este capítulo todo mejore, espero les guste y dejen algún review si?**

 **Saludos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo #2**

 **"Peculiaridades"**

 **YAMATO POV**

Había pasado una semana desde que había ido a casa de Takeru, no lo había ido a visitar y tampoco le había hablado, si quería estar sólo que lo hiciera. Aquel sábado no tenía trabajo, la agencia espacial de Tokio era bastante tranquila, sin embargo yo me encontraba en preparación ya que dentro de poco partiría a mi primera misión al espacio, pero eso conllevaba mucha preparación y dedicación.

No le había contado nada a Sora de lo sucedido en casa de Takeru, no lo vi necesario, a diferencia de mí, ella sí había ido a casa de mi hermanito, Takumi se había vuelto su adoración, sin embargo ya hace unos tres días que no se paraba por allá.

Me estiré en la cama lo más que pude, sin pensar en encontrarla ahí, usualmente los sábados ella se levanta primero que yo y es el único día en la semana en el que hace el desayuno, pero hoy no, ahí estaba aún durmiendo y no me sorprendió, llevaba tres días con un resfriado endemoniado que no quería salir del cuerpo de mi adorada pelirroja. Acaricié su cabello intentando no despertarla, sin embargo Sora se quejó un poco y se removió entre las sábanas, al intentar abrazarla me di cuenta de que algo no estaba bien.

-Cariño estás hirviendo- le dije

-Lo sé- me contestó casi como un quejido- Déjame dormir - se volvió a quejar, cuando estaba enferma se ponía un humor de los mil demonios.

-Sora, tu ropa está mojada, vamos levántate- le dije poniéndome de pie también para sacarla de la cama - necesitas un baño, ¿tomaste el medicamento ayer en la noche? ¿no ya estabas mejorando? Bajaré a hacer el desayuno, mientras te bañas y te vuelves a acostar- le dije sobre-protectoramente

-Para Yamato - me dijo poniendo su mano en mi boca- estoy bien - terminó de decir acompañada de unos seis estornudos

-Si lo veo- le dije levantando las cejas- Hazme caso, yo me quedaré para cuidarte hoy- terminé de decir

-Ni hablar- protestó- me se cuidar sola, además quedaste en verte con Taichi, el día de hoy, te ayudará con algunos papeles para Gabumon y su viaje espacial- habló mientras sorbía su nariz

Suspiré ante lo que dijo, era verdad, tenía que ver papeleo de Gabumon.

-Pero yo te haré el desayuno- le dije saliendo de la habitación

-¡No, no, no!- me contestó- Tú haces el desayuno de lunes a viernes, es justo que yo lo haga hoy, además - afirmó estornudando- ¡estoy bien!-

-Si lo noto- dije poniendo una toalla en sus manos- Entra al baño, para que baje tú temperatura- le dije, dando por terminado la conversación y dejándole en claro que yo haría el desayuno. Me saco la lengua y se metió a la ducha. Baje las escaleras hasta la cocina, donde Gabumon ya estaba acabando con todo lo que veía dentro del refrigerador. Me apresure a hacer el desayuno, ya que había quedado a las 11:00 con Taichi y ya eran las 9:00. Al término le lleve el desayuno a Sora, quien ya estaba con otro pijama y se encontraba sentada en la cama con la nariz roja.

-Ya me voy- le dije a mi esposa después de haber desayunado y de haberme arreglado, le di un beso en la cabellera - no salgas de la cama- le dije mirando que estaba bajo las sábanas de nuevo

-No estoy inválida- se quejó con un puchero

-Descansa- le dije y salí del cuarto.

Subí a mi auto y conduje hasta los despachos donde trabajaba Taichi, nos veríamos en la cafetería que se encontraba en la entrada. Camine hasta donde ya me esperaba Taichi, lo vi muy entretenido con un cochecito de bebes justo a un lado de él.

-Ya sé que es lo que vas a decir, pero hoy es mi día de descanso- dijo mirándome - hice un tiempo para ti mi querido amigo, pero no me podía negar a cuidar a mi bello sobrino- me terminó de informar mientras yo lo observaba con una ceja arriba.

-No te iba a preguntar nada- le dije sentándome frente a él y el bebé que miraba bien despierto- Es de las pocas veces que veo a Seiichi despierto- le dije

-Tienes mala suerte- dijo- es el niño más risueño del planeta

-Takumi lo es más- dije serio

-Que no- se quejó

-Que sí- le dije, mientras observaba al bebé, no podía evitarlo.

-Bueno seamos gente adulta- mencionó

-¡Vaya! Que declaración- reí- Al grano, ¿ya tienes los papeles de Gabumon?

-Por supuesto- me dijo sacando una carpeta de su portafolio

-¿Por qué estás de traje?- le pregunté mientras tomaba la carpeta que me extendía- Si no trabajas hoy

-A Katsumi le gusta verme vestido así- dijo levantando varias veces sus cejas- Puede que nos divirtamos cuando llegue a la casa

-¡Hay no puede ser! - dije con asco- Eres un puerco Taichi

-Lo dices por envidioso, porque el traje de astronauta es muy poco sexy- dijo con grandeza, me limité a mirarlo con odio y mejor se quedó callado. Taichi y Katsumi se habían casado hace 5 meses, se habían conocido en la escuela de leyes, con bastantes diferencias, pero al final del odio al amor sólo hay un paso. Seguimos hablando por un rato más de todo tipo de temas, como por ejemplo la emoción de Jo con su próxima paternidad, o el enamoramiento escondido que traía Koushiro con una investigadora. No nos percatamos del tiempo, pero ya habían pasado casi dos horas, sin embargo el llanto de un bebé nos sacó de la plática

-Creo que tiene hambre- dijo Taichi tomándolo - Hikari dijo que debe de comer a las…- dijo mirando el reloj- ¡AHora!- exclamó apurado- ¿Puedes tomarlo?

-Jum- asentí y tomé al bebé, creo que cualquiera que nos viera pensaría que somos pareja, cuando le volví a entregar al bebé me percaté una peculiaridad del niño -¿Tiene un lunar en la parte de atrás de su muslo? ¿O es una mancha ?

-¿Eh?- preguntó y miró donde le dije, talló con su dedo el pequeño círculo y luego afirmó- Es un lunar- dijo sin tomarle importancia, mientras yo me le quedé observando que tomara su leche, en poco tiempo la terminó, en eso definitivamente tenía el gen Yagami, volvió a cerrar sus ojitos y metió su pequeño pulgar a la boca. - Esa manía de chuparse el dedo, definitivamente no es por parte de los Yagami - dijo molesto Taichi

-¿No?- pregunté - Takeru asegura que es común que los bebés lo hagan

-¿Si? pues nadie en mi familia lo hizo, menos Hikari-informaba- ella asegura que eso seguramente se lo heredó a su padre, dice que hay fotos de Kaoru donde tiene el dedo en la boca- seguía quejándose- Aquí entre nos, aún no me agrada del todo Kaoru, pero ¿que le puedo hacer?, es el esposo de mi hermana y padre de mi sobrino

Asentí después de la sentencia que hizo mi amigo , y platicamos por unos minutos más, antes de despedirnos, él tendría que esperar a Hikari que fuera por su pequeño, mientras yo tenía que ir a casa, para asegurarme que cierta pelirroja esté descansando y no propiciando que su gripe se extienda por más días.

Al llegar a casa me encontré a Gabumon en el jardín, se encontraba recogiendo algunas flores, le tendí la carpeta y él vino corriendo a buscarla, cuando entré a la casa escuche ruido en la sala y me imaginé que mi mujer estaría limpiando o arreglando, sin embargo cuando llegué finalmente al lugar, la vi muy entretenida junto a Biyomon hablando con un pequeño que se encontraba en una mantita en la alfombra junto a ellas. Le hacían cosquillas mientras el rubio metía su pequeño puño a la boca.

-¡Yamato!- exclamó con voz ronca Sora y esbozando una gran sonrisa, me percaté que llevaba sólo el short de su pijama y una playera de los Teen Ages Wolves - Takeru y Takumi han venido ¿no es fabuloso?- pregunto emocionada, ella amaba ver a nuestro sobrino, sin embargo Takeru no solía salir de su casa, éramos nosotros los que íbamos a visitarlos.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunté sentándome en el sillón frente de ella

-Mejor- dijo sonriente, con las mejillas rojas y el cabello algo húmedo, sorbía su nariz por momentos y aclaraba su garganta, muy probablemente se sentía igual que en la mañana, solo que no podía estar alejada de ese pequeño

-¡Hermano!- dijo Takeru saliendo con Patamon de la cocina- Que bueno que ya has llegado

-Hola Takeru- dije

-He pedido comida- comentó Sora y señalando a Takeru que llevaba sushi en un plato - Puedes agarrar cariño

-No tengo hambre ahora- le dije observando a Takumi

-Yamato ¿podemos hablar?- preguntó mi pequeño hermano

-¿Hm?- le miré con una ceja arriba

-Me gustaría platicar- dijo mirando su plato

-Yo llevaré a este hermoso a la habitación- dijo Sora percatandose de la tensión y tomando a nuestro sobrino en sus brazos- Piyomon y Patamon acompañenme, si ven a Gabumon diganle que lo necesito- terminó de decirnos yéndose con el bebé en brazos

-Hermano, siento mucho lo del otro día- se disculpó Takeru- no me encontraba muy bien ese día

-Si lo sé- contesté

-Siento lo que dije sobre Sora y tú- me decía muy triste- En verdad que yo no sabía nada, y no era mi intención decir algo hiriente, sólo no estaba dentro de mis casillas ese día, yo lamento mucho todo, Sora me ha contado algo, enserio disculpame, me siento como un completo inútil hermano, mi vida no es ni un poco parecida a lo que pensé alguna vez, no quiero arruinar la tuya y no quiero que mis tontos comentarios nos alejen- me decía casi al borde del llanto, no soportaba verlo así, incluso antes de Sora, Takeru siempre había sido mi debilidad.

-Takeru…- dije en voz baja y lo abracé, lo abracé como cuando era pequeño, lo abracé como el día del reinicio donde perdimos a nuestros compañeros, lo abrace como los hermanos que somos, el simplemente sollozó y sabía que sus lágrimas no se debían a nuestra pequeña discusión, sus lágrimas eran por el recuerdo de lo que pudo haber sido su vida. - Takeru, tienes que olvidarla- le ordené tomándolo por los hombros- No es sano para nadie que sigas pensando en ella.

-Yo la amaba- dijo con los ojos cristalinos- y lo sigo haciendo

-Debes seguir adelante - le dije dándole unas palmaditas en su mejilla- Papá quiere que vayamos la próxima semana a su casa- dije cambiando bruscamente de tema, quería que mi hermano entendiera que todo está bien - Hace mucho que tú no vas a su casa y sería muy bueno, por cierto Taichi te mando saludos- le comenté

-Gracias- afirmó sentándose de nuevo- No lo he visto desde hace un mes

-Sigue siendo el mismo estúpido- reí y Takeru también, logré mi objetivo, Sora bajó casi como adivinando que ya habíamos terminado de hablar, su sonrisa risueña nos contagió

-Gabumon no vayas a tirar al bebé- gritó Takeru, viendo que mi digimon llevaba en brazos a mi sobrino

¡Neeeeh!- dijo mi compañero- Está a salvo en mis brazos

-Yo lo estoy vigilando- aseguró Patamon

-Me pregunto que digimon tendrá Takumi- dijo Sora sentándose junto a mí, pude percatarme que aún tenía fiebre y las mejillas sonrojadas

-Su digihuevo llegará hasta que cumpla un año- dije

-La hija de Miyako y Ken, la pequeña Merari- comenzó Sora- tiene un poromon, igual que su madre, así que Takumi seguro recibirá un tokomon

-¡Tendré con quien jugar!- gritó Patamon

-Tokomon y tú podrán hacer fiestas como Gabumon y yo- dijo Piyomon

-¿Hacen fiestas?- pregunté exaltado, mientras Sora y Takeru reían

-Lo siento Yamato, eso no lo debías saber- se disculpó Piyomon

-¡Piyomon!- gritó Gabumon, al pájaro rosado que ya había delatado todo

Todos reímos ante tal comentario, nuestros compañeros eran todas unas figuras que nos alegraban el día. Pasamos el resto de la tarde platicando y cargando al pequeño rubio, me resultaba aún extraño que mi hermanito haya tenido un hijo antes que yo, Takumi no tenía nada de su madre, parecía que Takeru había engendrado sólo a aquel niño y en parte me alegraba saberlo, ya que Takumi no sería una recuerdo constante de Nanami. Cuando se fueron ya de noche, Sora y yo preparamos nuestra cena y nos sentamos de nuevo de la sala a ver una película en el televisor, ella se acurrucó junto de mí con una sábana en sus piernas, mientras yo acariciaba su pelirrojo cabello. Hace un año y medio que nos habíamos casado, después de un noviazgo de casi 10 años, de los cuales estuve estudiando casi 5 años en E.U.A., ingeniería aeroespacial en la Universidad de Florida, sabía que aquí en Japón pude haber estudiado, pero nada como irme a abrir puertas al país de la NASA y vaya que logré abrirlas, fue muy difícil alejarme de Sora, vernos solo en las vacaciones, los cambios de horario, mantener una relacion a distancia es una de las cosas más difíciles, y no por el hecho de ser fiel, si no por el hecho de pasar meses sin ver a esa persona tan especial. Mientras yo estudiada sobre cohetes, Sora estudiaba para ser una gran diseñadora, incluso vivió un año en casa de mi abuelo en Francia donde hizo una residencia, ahora es una gran diseñadora reconocida aquí en Japón y tiene su propia firma de ropa con estilo japonesa y unos kimonos que han sido llevados a desfiles.

-Cariño- me dijo suavemente Sora- ¿Crees que algún día si podamos tener un bebé?- me preguntó con tono triste

-Claro que lo creo- afirmé, ciertamente ya lo habíamos intentado algunas veces, pero incluso nos habíamos llevado decepciones- sabes que dijo la doctora, pero si quieres podemos volver a intentar cuanto antes- le dije preocupado por ella

-No, está bien- dijo- no tengo prisa -suspiro- sólo me da miedo no poder ser madre

-Eso no pasará Sora- aseguré - te prometo que uno de estos días vendrás a mí y me darás la más bella noticia- le dije abrazándola

-Gracias Yamato- me sonrío con esas mejillas aún coloreadas por la gripe -Te aseguro que tendremos una pequeña con cabello tan pelirrojo como el tuyo

-¿Una niña?- preguntó divertida- ¿Porque no un lindo Yamato bebé, que sea tan rubio como tú, que siga la línea de los Ishida- decía

-Puede ser- dije sonriendo, me emocionaba pensar en que algún día pudiéramos ser papás, pero no me entusiasmaba mucho hablar del tema, después de nuestros antecedentes.

Seguimos viendo la película, cuando acabó ella ya se había dormido, al igual que nuestros digimons, la tomé en brazos y lleve a nuestra habitación, la arropé y deje que descansara, tal vez mañana por la mañana aquella gripe le daría tregua.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hola aqui dejo otro capítulo realmente no tiene mucha información, pero si ciertas peculiaridades, que tendrán mucho que ver en el resto de la historia, espero que hayan prestado mucha atención. Como pudieron leer igual, ya hablé un poco de los demás y no se preocupen la gripe de Sora es sólo eso, una gripa, solo que me pareció algo tierno que ahora sea Yamato el que tome el papel de mamá preocupona.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, y espero leer sus comentarios, gracias a los que ya han leído y me han dejado su opinión.**

 **Saludos!**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo #4**

 **"Encuentro"**

 **HIKARI POV**

Sei-chan había tenido su visita mensual con el pediatra, me encontraba saliendo de su cita médica, con la noticia de que es un bebé con una excelente salud, gracias al cielo el bebé había heredado la salud de su padre, porque yo era la persona más enfermiza. Seiichi a sus 6 meses de vida, ya se sentaba y comía muy bien, comenzaba a balbucear y pronto sus primeros dientes serían evidentes. Sus enormes ojos cafés me veían una y otra vez mientras yo le sonreía, aunque físicamente fuese muy parecido a mí, tenía mucho de su padre.

Caminaba por el pasillo cuando vi salir con prisa a una rubia que conocía bastante bien, iba hablando por telefono y bien vestida, seguramente tendría una emergencia en el trabajo, pero entonces me preocupe, si estaba ahí algo debió haber pasado. La señora Takaishi bajó por el elevador y me quede pensando en medio del pasillo, ¿estarían bien mis rubios amigos? y no pude evitar pensar en que la señora Takaishi pude haber sido yo, esbocé una sonrisa irónica y seguí caminando, y entonces me tope con él.

Salía del pasillo con un niño rubio en sus brazos y regalándole tiernas sonrisas. Me quedé observando y sonreí, hace ya algún tiempo que no veía a mi amigo.

-¡Takeru!- grité sonriendo y saludando con la mano, de inmediato volteó y me devolvió la sonrisa.

-¡Hikari-chan!- dijo acercándose- ¿Como has estado?- me preguntó - No te había visto últimamente

-Muy bien gracias- contesté, me alegraba ver a Takeru, aunque debía admitir que era un poco incómoda la situación, no nos habíamos visto sólos desde hace ya algún tiempo, siempre estábamos acompañados- Veo que Takumi cada día está más grande- dije sintiendo una punzada en el corazón cuando lo dije

-Debo decir lo mismo de Seiichi- me dijo tomando la manita de mi castaño

-Lo está, el médico cree que será un niño alto- afirme

-Aun es muy pequeño para saberlo ¿no?- preguntó

-Hai- afirme -Pero no dudo que lo sea -pensé- Takeru, tengo el resto de la mañana libre ¿no te apetecería desayunar?

-Veras Hikari- dijo tratando de evadirme y mirando el suelo- Yo…

-Vamos Takeru-kun, hace mucho que no platicamos- lo anime

-Está bien- asintió inseguro

Ambos salimos del hospital, hasta un pequeño restaurante que se encontraba en la esquina, tenía que admitir, que nunca había dejado de sentir algo por Takeru, pero lo que me hizo en su momento me dio mucho trabajo perdonarlo, me dejó bastante claro que unicamente podriamos ser amigos, no era rencorosa y entendí que muy probablemente era mejor así, separados, ahora yo tenía una hermosa familia y no me arrepentía de nada.

Nos sentamos en una mesa en el rincón, y ordenamos algo para tomar, mientras platicabamos de nuestros hermanos.

-Kari…- comenzó a decir

-No me llames así por favor, Takeru-kun- dije bajando la mirada, nadie había vuelto a decirme así desde que ya no estábamos juntos

-Hikari-chan- me dijo- Realmente no me siento muy cómodo hablando solos nosotros dos- me dijo tristemente

Suspiré, él tenía razón, me sentía exactamente igual, logramos seguir llevando una buena amistad por compartir nuestro círculo de amistades y por nuestros hermanos, pero algo entre nosotros ahora está roto.

-Aún lo siento mucho Hikari- me dijo mirando a Takumi, no pude evitar mirarlo también, el bebé de ojos cristalinos, bostezaba y parpadeaba varias veces, parecía que Morfeo ya lo llamaba. - Yo nunca quise que terminaramos

-Y por eso me dejaste por ella - dije sin mirarlo

-Nunca quise dejarte- me aseguró

-Y aún así lo hiciste- complete

-No fue lo que tu piensas

-Nunca supe qué pensar Takeru- le dije bastante seria, él sólo se quedó callado los siguientes segundos que me parecieron eternos, comprendí que no teniamos porque estar hablando de esto, ya había pasado y ahora tomamos caminos diferentes

-Sabes nunca quise una familia dividida para mis hijos, me prometí que nunca sería como mis padres y mírame aquí estoy, siendo padre soltero, Takumi jamás conocerá a su madre

-Takeru, no es momento de que te arrepientas, el pasado déjalo atrás- me atreví a decirle para animarlo un poco- Tienes que salir adelante, por el niño, olvida lo que pasó entre nosotros, ahora cada quien tiene su vida- dije dando un largo suspiro- Desde los 8 eres uno de mis mejores amigos, incluso fuiste más que eso Tk - me atreví a decirle - me duele verte así, me gustaría verte tan feliz como lo soy yo, se que las cosas entre nosotros ya no son igual que antes, pero que sea de tu conocimiento, que en mí sigues teniendo una amiga- le termine de decir con el corazón en las manos, realmente ni yo sabía que era lo que todavía sentía por mi amigo de digiaventuras, pero si estaba segura que ahora yo tenía un esposo.

-Gracias Hikari- me dijo asintiendo

Sin pensarlo mucho más, ambos nos levantamos con los niños dormidos en nuestros brazos y nos dispusimos a salir, no sin antes despedirnos y desearnos un excelente día.

Aquel día por la tarde tenía la reunión que solíamos hacer los segundos niños elegidos cada mes, aunque casi siempre nos veíamos era como una tradición que habíamos acordado, Takeru no había mencionado nada, así que supongo que no irá, como lo había estado haciendo desde hace ya 6 meses.

Nos reuniriamos en casa de Iori, ya que la pequeña Saori se encontraba un poco enferma y su madre estaba fuera de Odaiba, así que no había quien la cuide. Después del mediodía me dirigí a casa de Iori, no estaba muy lejos de casa de mi madre, era un pequeño departamento decorado al estilo occidental, Iori se había casado con una linda inglesa, realmente aun no se casaban, pero ya estaban en preparativos, ella había venido de intercambio y fue como amor a primera vista, tanto así que Claire quedó embarazada al año de su noviazgo y ahora tenían una linda niña de 8 meses con ojos verdes.

Fui la última en llegar y al entrar fue inevitable pensar que esa sala de estar era una guardería. Ken y Miyako gritaban cada segundo el nombre de su hiperactiva niña de 1 año, Merari había resultado tener el carácter de su madre multiplicado por dos, lo que hacía que Ken y Miyako practicaran a diario su paciencia y eso no los detenía a seguir pensando en querer al menos 4 hijos. Daisuke y Veemon platicaban y hacían caras tontas al pequeño bebé de Daisuke, Ryonosuke tenía 11 meses y la misma cara de su padre. Me quedé observando todo el marco de la escena por unos minutos y lo único que podía pasar por mi mente fue ¿Que tenía en la cabeza mi generación? Ninguno de nosotros tiene más de 25 años y todos ya somos padres, la generación de mi hermano no tiene ni siquiera planes de ser padres, excepto Joe-sempai pero es el más grande, hubiera sido lógico que fuera el primero es ser padre de todos, pero por lo visto todos nosotros teníamos prisa.

Coloqué a Seiichi en el piso junto a la linda Saori, Iori me ofreció té y fue así como comenzó la platica de cada mes entre todos, a decir verdad muchas veces Takeru era nuestro punto principal.

-Extraño que venga con nosotros, es como el alma de la fiesta- contaba Miyako

-Pero que cosas dices Miyako, yo soy el alma de la fiesta- se quejó Daisuke

-Tu eres el payaso de las fiestas- le aseguró Iori, a lo que todos reímos

-Yo creo, que asistirá a la próxima reunión- les dije a todos

-¿Has hablado con él?- preguntó Miyako sorprendida y yo sólo asentí- ¿Te ha dicho que vendrá?

-Hmm no- negué con la cabeza- pero algo me dice que volverá a ser como antes

-¿Te divorciaste de Kaoru?- preguntó Daisuke

-¡No tonto!, ¡Que cosas dices!- dije girando los ojos

-Si Hikari, dice que Takeru volverá a ser como antes, yo le creo, ella siempre ha tenido como el don de tener la razón - anunció Miyako

-Pienso lo mismo- agregó Ken, para luego gritar- ¡No Merari! ¡No le pegues a Veemon!- dijo tomando a la niña que se encontraba junto al digimon azul y le daba fuertes palmadas en la cola

Todos reímos por la niña y observamos a todos los bebés, eran la nueva generación.

-Chico me voy a ir a Estados Unidos- comentó Daisuke, después un un breve silencio y sacándonos de la ensoñación con nuestros hijos.

-¿Qué?- preguntó exaltada Miyako - Pero ¿por qué?

-Planeo iniciar una cadena de restaurantes- dijo muy seguro de sí mismo

-¿Y no lo puedes hacer aquí?- preguntó Ken- No hay necesidad de irse tan lejos

-Pero Estados Unidos es el futuro- dijo soñadoramente como solía hablar desde más pequeño- Una vez que sea famoso regresaré

-No quiero ser negativo- comenzó Iori- pero nadie te asegura que serás famoso Daisuke

-Lo sé, pero tengo fé en que sucederá- dijo el compañero de Veemon

-¿Qué opina Megumi?- pregunté - Tendría que irse contigo

-Aprobó la idea- dijo- Nos iremos en un tres meses

-¡Cielos!- exclamó Miyako casi al borde del llanto - Poco a poco nos vamos separando, primero Takeru y ahora tú- exclamó ya con un chillido

-¡Ay! No exageres Miyako- se quejó Daisuke mientras Ken ya abrazaba a su dramática esposa

-Podrías hablar con Mimi-chan - aconsejé- Puede que ella y Michael te puedan ayudar

-Si lo he pensado- dijo- Gracias Hikari

-Tienes mi apoyo Daisuke- aprobó Iori

-Y el mío- agregue

-También el nuestro- dijeron Ken y Miyako

Seguimos hablando toda la tarde hasta que oscureció, los primero en irse fueron Ken y Miyako ya que la pequeña niña ya estaba durmiendo, apenas se fueron comentando que no nos extrañaría que pronto nos dieran la sorpresa con otro bebé, el siguiente fue Daisuke, que tenía que ir a buscar a su mujer a la estética, por último me fui yo, Kaoru me fue a recoger.

Llegó en su elegante auto que tanto le gustaba, iba vestido con ese traje vino que tanto le gustaba, sus ojos verdes combinaban a la perfección con su cabello negro y todo combinaba en él. Le sonreí y me sonrió, coloque al bebé en su sillita y nos fuimos a casa. Al llegar el bajo a Seiichi, mientras yo los seguí, nuestra casa era pequeña pero excelentemente bien decorada, el trabajo de Kaoru nos permitía tener lujos, era abogado, al igual que Iori.

-¿Como te fue hoy cariño?- me preguntó dándole su cena al bebé

-Muy bien, excelente- le dije, claramente no le mencionaría que vi a Takeru- ¿Y a ti?

-Perfecto, gane una licitación - me explicó de algo que yo no entendía mucho

Seiichi comenzó a balbucear y agitar sus manitas mientras su padre le daba de comer, los observé juntos, Kaoru disfrutaba mucho pasar tiempo con su hijo lo podía ver en su cara.

Kaoru y yo nos conocemos casi de toda la vida, el era mi vecino, sin embargo nunca me fijé en él, es 4 años más grande que yo. Sin embargo cuando entre a la carrera, lo comencé a frecuentar en un grupo de amistades, resultó mejor amigo del novio de una amiga, por aquel entonces yo estaba de novia con Takeru. Cuando estaba en mi segundo año de la carrera me enteré que le gustaba, cosa que para mí pasó un poco desapercibida, ya que en mi cabeza no tenía lugar para pensar en alguien más, ni mi corazón pretendía amar a otra persona. Sin embargo todo pasó rápido, mi relación con Takeru terminó rompiéndome el alma, y ahí estaba Kaoru para darme ánimos, no me di cuenta en que momento pasó todo tan rápido y yo no quería otro novio, no fue hasta después de un año que formalizamos nuestras salidas y nos hicimos novios, sin embargo todos me los decían " _Hikari, él es más grande que tú, Kaoru quiere ya un relación formal, quiere una familia"_ y todos tenían razón y no me importó, poco tiempo después de ser novios, nos casamos, Seiichi ya venía en camino.

-Hikari- me llamó Kaoru

-Dime- lo miré atentamente

-Te amo- me dijo sonriendo

-Yo también te amo Kaoru- le dije devolviendole la sonrisa y sintiendo que mi corazón ahora tenía tres dueños y sabía que siempre los tendría.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hola a todos, aquí les dejo otro capítulo de la historia, no me odien ¿si? Amo a Takeru y a Hikari, pero mi historia tiene que tomar ese rumbo por el momento, ¿ustedes que opinan? ¿Estuvo muy terrible?**

 **Diganme que les pareció ¿si?** **Déjenme** **un review con su** **opinión** **.**

 **En el siguiente capítulo, saldrán quienes no se han aparecido oficialmente. Como podrán ver no pretende ser una historia de aventuras o algo así, si no por el contrario algo como una novela, algo como saber como pudieron haber sido sus vidas. jejejeje Me emociona enserio!**

 **En fin... Espero les haya gustado y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

 **Saludos! 3**


End file.
